An Eevee's Tail
by Hammachu
Summary: An eevee hatched under her trainer's care meets her neighbor; and it's love at first sight. In pursuit of her dream, she journeys the Sinnoh region to collect badges. Troubled by her unknown past and family, how will she cope with the mysterious events that relate to them? All she's ever wanted was to be undefeated, but love can change a pokemon more than you'd expect.
1. Brooke's Birthday Present

**Me: Yeep, I'm scared. Is this your first time reading this? If so, welcome. If you're returning, welcome. I've been recently rewriting the first version of the story, which is still uploaded, and will be posting them here, on thw new An Eevee's Tail. I will try to get a new chapter up every week and I already have three written. So, enjoy~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hammachu does not own, or claim to own Pokémon or anything associated with it. She only claims to own this story, and her O.C.'s involved. All right are reserved to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**An Eevee's Tail**

**Chapter 1: Brooke's Birthday Present**

**POV: Third Omniscient**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" A blonde girl rushed down the stairs, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her parents were patently waiting on the couch at her arrival.

"Hello, Brooke. Did you sleep well?" Her mother raised her hand in a wave, her yellow pajama sleeve falling down. She had short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. As her father had brown hair with small gray hues and blue eyes as well.

"Not at all. I couldn't stand the waiting," Brooke was always the rash type. "Where's my present?" She grinned impatiently. Her father hesitated to pull out a medium sized box. It was a rather tall shoe box, the kind that you just pull the top off and it completely disconnects from the rest of the body; they had wrapped the top and the bottom separately. Brooke was now 13, but she was never the smartest kid around. Brooke ripped the top of the box off, throwing it across the room. She was never this excited in her life. The blonde blinked, not believing her eyes; her parents were sure she loved it.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screeched as she held the white and green speckled egg in her arms. It was an ordinary egg, but to Brooke it was completely, most positively perfect. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M GOING TO BE A TRAINER! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She screamed once more, now hugging the egg as tightly as she could. Being the more 'athletic type' her parents were scared she might crack the egg.

"Not so tight," Her mother warned. She let up the hug, just a little.

"When is it due to hatch?" She asked anxiously with her eyes still closed and face pressed up against the egg's warm surface

Her father let a small hum before answering, as if her were thinking carefully about his choice of words. "In about three da-."

"I can't wait to see what's inside!" Her parents looked at each other, knowing exactly what was inside the egg; it was Brooke's favorite Pokémon. The neighbor, Parker, had a newly hatched one and she'd always come home mesmerized every day she saw it.

"If she reacted that way to the egg, how will she react when it hatches?" Brooke's mother whispered to her husband with a drab, straight face.

"She's going to go completely berserk. There's no telling what she's going to do." Brooke ran outside with the egg, yelling something about going to Parker's house.

"Be careful, dear!" Her mother returned as Brooke dashed off the lawn, carrying her new prized possession.

(A Few Days Later)

There it was, the egg, placed perfectly in the center of a couch cushion Brooke had moved to the floor.

"Today's the day." She whispered to the egg as though it had already hatched. "Today's the day..." The egg wobbled with Brooke now holding her breath. It shook again, and Brooke watched in dumbfounding awe as a crack appeared at the top of the egg, slowly stretching its way to the middle section. More and more cracks appeared as Brooke called for her parents. They rushed out of the kitchen as soon as the realized what was happening; they knew they couldn't miss this. It was the biggest day of her life ever since she realized her love for Pokémon: the day she became a trainer, something she dreamed of ever since she was a young child. The egg chipped in one place leaving an open spot which brown fur could be seen from behind. Brooke squealed in delight as she saw a little eevee head pop out the egg. The egg cracked one last time, sending the young eevee kit tumbling out of the egg.

The delicate tuft of chocolate brown fuzz sat contently on it's hind legs, scanning the room with curiosity. A small blur of movement made an appearance in it's field of vision, yanking away the cute creature's attention. It jumped up in one swift twitch and began to chase the mysterious brown object, but only managed to move in circles, for the strange toy was it's tail.

Brooke picked it up and petted the soft being; she was much wiser now and respected the normal-type as she should have when it was in the egg. It yipped in excitement to the newcomer's touch, it was warm and cozy in Brooke's fluffy pajama sweater. It nuzzled it's way close to Brooke's stomach as she sat Indian-style on the floor. She stroked it's pelt slowly, this time the creature perked it's ears and shivered in an adorable fashion.

'Warm, soft, comfy, cozy...' Brooke heard vaguely in the back of her head. She looked around, confused at what had just happened. The Eevee looked up and locked gazes with her new caregiver, the normal-type had beautiful, deep, uncanny, indigo eyes. 'Kind, sweet, pretty...' Came the voice again, but much louder. This time Brooke was even more flabbergasted. The evolution Pokémon shivered again and inched closer to her trainer. 'Cold, cold, too much cold... Warm now.. Warm... nice..'

Brooke looked at the young eevee "What?" In return, the eevee crawled up her shoulder and looked all around the room.

'I see high now! So much to see!' The blue-eyed girl stayed still, being careful not to knock the kit from her shoulder. 'But too cold! It too cold up here!' It snuggled under her chin, causing her to giggle. She shrugged off all the former mysteriousness about it and decided to enjoy her first moments with the eevee. She held it up and tickled its tummy; the small being wriggled in her arms and made short, cute noises. 'Tickle! Tickle!' ...The voice was back.

Now Brooke was positive the voice was that of her fluffy companion. "Mom, Dad," she addressed them, "I-I think my Pokémon can talk," She set it back in her lap and began to caress its coat of shining fur.

Brooke's parents thought she was so overwhelmed with excitement that she was hearing things, but this was no ordinary Eevee. This one could speak telepathicly!

"You're so silly, Brooke.." Her mother said, "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head."

Brooke shuddered, "No! It talked to me... in my mind!" She flailed her arms in small, short movements of frustration. "I'm sure of it!"

"You do know Pokémon can't talk right?" April, Brooke's mom, smiled. In that moment, the eevee blinked sharply, followed by another quiver. 'Cold Cold! Make me warm?' The telepathic channel was then opened to Brooke's mother and father. April's eyes were glued on the tawny scruff shivering on her daughter's toned thighs.

"Uh- what I meant was- only some Pokémon can talk!" Her nervous voice was followed by sheepish laughter- creepy, sheepish laughter. Brooke flinched at her mother's sudden attitude change. "I'll get a blanket."

"Gee..." Alias (UH-LIE-US), Brooke's dad, commented in his usual raspy tone. He moved beside Brooke on the floor and watched the young eevee play with his daughter's nimble fingers and blonde hair. April came back with a maroon blanket and a baby blue, patented hand towel that was softer than a kitten's ear. It was new, and had never been used. The eevee moved to Alias's shoulder and nuzzled closely to his cheek, next hopping to April's; the mother giggled as she wrapped the beautiful evolution Pokémon in the towel. Brooke snatched the larger blanket and caked it around herself, tucking the excess over her lap as April placed the normal-type in the cranny created by Brooke's tapestry work.

"Well, aren't you special." Alias said patting the soft head of the talented eevee. "What're you going to name her, Brookie?"

She went wide eyed, "I was so excited that I forgot to name her!" Brooke fondled the creature's fur. With a small amount of time to think, she had finally made up her mind. "Dad, you're brother's son's girlfriend is really nice.. So, I think I'll name her after her."

"Crystal...? Uh, such a lovely name," Her father tried to compliment, which was nearly impossible with Brooke's reasoning. There was a knock at the door. Crystal, of course, ignored it; she was too caught up in her trainer's love to care.

"Parker!" Brooke screamed while running to the door, the miniature normal-type still sprawled in her arms. Crystal looked up to see the figure that was Parker and squirmed her way out of the comfortable towel.

"Vee!" She squeaked as she leapt from Brooke's arms to Parker, landing straight on his face. Her tail swayed over his nose as she locked her hidden claws into the boy's brown locks. By this time she hadn't yet noticed the creature, slightly larger than herself, that perched itself on Parker's shoulder. The brown fluff watched the eevee on his trainer's face cautiously, scoping over the quite familiar shape.

"Eevee?" Parker's Pokémon replied, hopping from his shoulder to the floor. Parker quickly pulled his hands from his the pockets of his jean pants and removed Brooke's eevee from his head. He smiled as he placed her beside his and fixed his red tee-shirt.

"She's cute," Parker scratched behind Crystal's ears as she examined the newcomer beside her. She sniffed his nose as cocked her head, blinking sharply as she did so. "What's her name?"

"Crystal," Brooke grinned.

At the sight of hearing her name, the female, fluffy creature pricked her delicate ears and repeated her name, 'Crystal?' Parker flinched as Brooke giggled at her Pokémon's remark; she knew he was severely confused.

"She's telepathic."

"T-Telepathic?!" Parker shrieked in dismay. He probably didn't even know what the word meant, yet he didn't hesitate to be shocked at the news!

"Yup," she giggled bubbly in an immature voice, "ARE YOU JELLY NOW, PARKER?"

"Vee?" Crystal padded around the larger eevee, trying to figure out what it was. Recognizing it was an image of herself, she bent her forelegs and stuck her wagging, fluffy tail into the air. She took on a playful stance and yipped, gaining the attention of the conversing youngsters.

"Whoops." Parker mentally slapped himself in the face, "Crystal, this is Sparkie." Sparkie yipped and returned the gesture. He sprung forward and engaged the two in a chase. Crystal blasted across the room, fumbling here and there and Sparkie was hot on her blazing heels.

"They look really energized," Brooke laughed along with Parker; it gave the boy an idea.

"How about we battle, then? It's a good way to help them let it loose," He encouraged; he wasn't going to let her say no.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, you see, she just hatched like.. 15 minutes ago and I don't want her to get hurt." She watched her eevee race across the room; if she was able to do that then why not battle? She recognized the fiery passion that burned within the fluffy creature's blue-purple eyes- the same passion that tilled within herself- and considered the question again.

"C'mon, It'll be-" Before he could finish the girl was gone. She had rushed into the next room where her mother was kissing her father goodbye for work. She came running back a minute later with a Pokéball. As Crystal came around the corner of the room, Brooke crouched to a bent stand with her arms forming a plateau for her to jump to. Crystal zipped closer, enclosing the narrowing space within the two. As she reached the spot just in front if the blonde, she sprung into her arms and buried her face in Brooke's peach-and-cream striped sweater.

"Now, to catch you for my own," she giggled lightly, holding the sphere a few inches from Crystal's face. The small, brown, tuft of fuzz had a slight urge to press the stud on the strange ball, and of course, curiosity got the best of her. She yipped loudly and pawed at the button, soon disappearing in a red flash. She was overwhelmed in the darkness for a few seconds as the ball shook wildly, but she later let herself relax at the realization of comfort in the cozy pocket. It was tight, but not too tight; large enough to cradle her comfortably. After she mysterious shaking stopped, the area expanded and the nebulous surroundings lifted and became a small amount brighter. The lighting was somewhat dim and had a carefree vibe; she actually liked it in the odd room.

There was enough space within the circularly-shaped walls for her to walk around a room with a diameter of six five feet; the flooring was plush and cozy. Her paws weren't dusty from prancing about the room with Sparkie anymore, instead they were soft and clean. She lie down and stretched her legs, soon seeing a bright light and feeling the outside air. Now lying on the hardwood floor in place of the cushioned mattress-like ground in the sphere, she let a sigh; she missed the comforting sensation she felt from the weird place.

Her chocolate ears perked as Brooke's vibrant face came into view. She hopped up once more and leapt into her new trainer's arms; the warm feeling returned to her again when she was in her embrace.

"You still up for that battle?" Parker through the question into the blue, creating an uneasy atmosphere for Brooke. She looked to her Pokémon and smiled kindly.

"I never actually agreed to that," She let a soft chuckle and smirked meekly. "I'm still not so sure it's a very good idea..."

"Oh, come on!" He teased, "It'll be fun! I know you want to~" Brooke kept her eyes on Crystal, watching her movements as she pawed at her tail. She left him in silence.

"Here, I'll even call Sparkie off early so Crystal won't faint," Parker added bluntly.

"Hey! Who says you're going to win!" Brooke was now the victim of reverse psychology. "I'll take you down, fool!" She sprinted out the door with the brownie-like creature in her hands. She grabbed her Pokétch from the bowl on the table on her way out the door, strapping it around her wrist. This was another one of her 'Becoming A Trainer' gifts, along with six Pokéballs, a few healing items, a bank account accessible through her Pokétch, and debit card for any future exploring.

She set Crystal in the thick, lush grass and pointed the watch at her. She pressed the button on the top as it began to scan her eevee. All the information such as ability and moveset appeared abruptly on the device's small screen.

"Tackle, Tail Whip, and Sand Attack; I think I can work with that," she mumbled, "Although I'm not quite sure she knows how to use them properly." Parker walked beside Brooke and smirked with Sparkie sitting contently over his right shoulder.

"Ready?" He fiddled with his eevee's ears as he patted him. In return, Sparkie shifted his puffy tail and pawed playfully at the brown-haired boy's cheek. "Ladies first."

"Duh," Brooke scoffed, motioning for her obedient Pokémon to follow her as she skipped to the other side of the yard. She squatted down to stroked her pristine, shining coat and quickly bounced back up yelling, "Sand Attack!"

Crystal hesitated, sitting wide eyed on the soil. She was utterly confused at her trainer's remark, yet she decided to do what came as her instinct. The brown beast turned and stirred up a small cloud dirt with her tail. Slowly, the patch of smokey-blindness migrated its way into Sparkie's face, causing him to cough and wheeze. "Now tackle!" She was once again dumbfounded, yet she managed to continue the attack.

She aimed for the dull, outline of Sparkie in the dust and charged at a sluggish, walking pace for it. She stumbled along the way over stones embedded in the tough earth, it wasn't really her fault, however. How would you do if you were just born and had to figure out how to use your legs correctly?

"Dodge," Parker commanded calmly; he was completely confident in his well trained, furry friend. Sparkie moved out of the line of fire with ease, simply by stepping out of the way and throwing Crystal off balance; she tumbled into the dust furthermore.

"Try again, you've almost got it!" Brooke's voice boomed at high volume. Crystal flinched as she struck Sparkie on his side, the pain from an incorrectly done physical attack kicking in. Instead of Sparkie feeling the sharp agony, Crystal took the blunt of the blow. Sparkie, completely rejuvenated and perky, awaited patiently for an order, low and sly to the ground. He was ready for any trick or gimmick that would later be in play.

"Now, Quick Attack." Sparkie scooted back a few feet to build momentum for a powerful blow. He sprung onward, moving his front and back legs in full sync. When he extended his haunches, his arms were also stretched; thus, his stable strides looked more like speed leaps than anything else.

As he plummeted into Crystal, he whipped his shoulder's back to keep from taking any backlash damage like Crystal had. Without this plain, yet important step the entire move would be ruined. Crystal skidded across the ground, dirty and scuffed with scratches.

"Again!" Parker ordered, he was just about to end this battle.

"No!" Brooke called as she ran to her injured eevee's side. She scooped it into her warm arms and cradled it close to her. "This ends now." She ran her fingers over her fur and attempted to run some of the dirt out of it, yet she was still musky. "I knew this was a bad idea." She mustered with small tear beads forming in her oceanic eyes.

"Whoa! Calm down! She'll be just fine! We can run her over to the Pokémon Center and get her healed!" Parker tried to explain.

"That won't be necessary, Parker. My mom has loads of healing products in the medical cabinet if you need some, too." She wiped her eyes and began to head side, Parker in tow.

"Sparkie's fine, let's just focus on helping Crystal." She smiled at his kindness and care for her Pokémon; maybe he did actually have a heart.

* * *

**You've just finished reading the reuploaded version of the first chapter in An Eevee's Tail! I'll be working on rewriting this story and when I finish, I'll start progressing from where I left off on the other one. Thank you, and happy early Valentines Day!**


	2. Warmth in the Cold

**Me: Yuss! Another rewritten chapter checked off the list! I can't wait till I catch up to where the first one was! Ｏ****(≧▽≦)Ｏ**

**Crystal: GUESS WHAT! I'M GOING TO EV-**

**Me: *chucks an ostrich at her* WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND SPOILERS?**

* * *

**An Eevee's Tail**

**Chapter 2: Warmth in the Cold**

**POV: Third Omniscient**

* * *

The hot, mid-summer sun glistened down on Brooke's face, she felt a warm quiver trickle down her spine; it was a beautiful day. Brooke was doing the usual, training with Crystal. The young eevee had grown stronger since her first few days of birth. Crystal was beginning too learn Quick Attack and was picking it up fast, a bit too fast. Being already acquainted with Tackle, Quick Attack was very similar in plenty aspects, making mastery of the move much easier than others.

She charged for a thick tree at full speed, a faint, white aura radiating from her, soft, chocolate coat. Just before planting her shoulder into the tree's rough bark, the small normal-type whipped it back in attempt to save any unnecessary pain, in which she succeeded. Brooke cheered as she watched her companion quickly ram into the tree and come back unharmed. The attack was much faster than a Tackle, more than three times as fast, a number that Brooke was very proud of.

Along with her ever increasing knowledge of battles, Brooke had collected quite a sum of cash from victories in her neighborhood. Deciding to teach Crystal a very powerful and worthwhile move, she had already bought the TM and had it stashed in her bag.

"I'll be right back!" Brooke called, already inside the house. Crystal sighed, she still wasn't used to Brooke's rash personality. The blonde frantically dashed back onto the front lawn, almost entwining her boot into the thick grass's blades and tripping. She presented the psychedelic disk to Crystal, it's mirror-like surface gleaming in the sunlight.

'Mind telling me what it is?' Crystal blinked with a dull look on her face.

"It's a TM, short for Technical Machine. You can use them to learn new moves." Brooke placed the TM on a bald patch of soil, "Put your paw on it and focus."

'On what?' Crystal thought, a reckless emotion in her embedded in her indigo oculars. She did as instructed, looking up into her trainer's oceanic eyes.

"Dark things." She breathed, poking her lips with a quizzical look; it was a wild guess, but seemed to be correct. Crystal snapped her eyes closed and honed her energy, dreadful thoughts seeping through her mind. The multicolored disk began a vague glow, slowing increasing in brightness; soon, it was too bright to see. In the blink of an eye, the light vanished leaving the Technical Machine a dark, lifeless color. Crystal's eyes remained closed; she was receiving insight on directions for the move. She shot her eyes open, parting her jaws and allowing a nebulous sphere to materialize within them. The tawny tuft of supple fur narrowed her eyes at the tree and aimed for it. She flicked her head in the direction of the tree, forcing the ball out of her maw. It was shaky, being the first time Crystal had ever used to move, but managed to somewhat strike the tree.

By this time Brooke's mouth was agape, stunned, even though the attack was flawed. "That was Shadow Ball." Brooke approached her Pokémon with a wide smile, "And it was awesome! Parker's gotta watch out now! We're unstoppable!" She screamed, causing plenty of bird Pokémon to erupt from the surrounding trees. Her thinking was actually quite stupid; since Parker's pokémon was a normal type, a kind that ghost doesn't effect. Neither of the two were smart enough to know that, at least not yet.

Brooke gasped in delight, "Let me check your moves again!" Crystal agreed, allowing Brooke to scan her with the Pokétch, another grin forming upon her face as the examined the screen. "Now you know Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, and Sand Attack!" Crystal cocked her head in confusion.

'Why did I forget Tackle? How is the move I forget determined?' She sat her rump on the earth, pricking her ears attentively.

"I think it's the one you like the least." Brooke answered with hesitation; it was another guess.

'But I liked Tackle! If anything the move I dislike the most is Tail Whip! It's completely useless!' The evolution Pokémon boomed, bouncing back up to her get in mild rage. Brooke's face was glued to the screen, a small look of disbelief upon her face.

"A sassy nature? I don't see that in you at all!" Brooke turned off the watch and eyed her Pokémon.

'You just wait-' The curious eevee's attention was directed to another thing, a blur in the neighbor's window. Brooke noticed this, moving her gaze to a Parker's house. She caught the movement in the nick of time; it was Parker.

Within the wall's of his house, Parker hid behind the couch, mentally scolding himself. 'So you express your affection by stalking the girl? Smooth move.' He briskly facepalmed before hearing a knock at the window. 'Keep your cool.' He make a mad dash to the glass barrier, almost slamming into it. He opened it carefully, a smug, yet nervous smile upon his face.

"Spying on my training, hm?" Brooke laughed as Crystal approached from behind, taking a small peek into the background of his house. She saw a yellow flash, but made nothing of it.

"Now why would I do that! I was just..." He paused to think of a believable alibi, "cleaning the windows!" He blasted, cheeks becoming flustered.

"You expect me to believe that?" She chuckled, "Whatever." Parker gave an exasperated sigh, giving up on that topic.

"Wanna battle?" He questioned in attempt to change the subject. Brooke nodded and sprinted back into her yard. Moments later, Parker burst through the door, dragging Sparkie along with him. Brooke gasped, gazing in awe at the evolved Jolteon.

"You're really getting down to business."

"And I don't intend to lose." He said locking eyes with her. After five seconds, Brooke began to feel uncomfortable with his deep, brown eyes boring into her soul. She broke the gaze in a swift turn, sprinting to other side of the lawn.

"Me first! Crystal, use Sand Attack, then Quick Attack!" Crystal kicked up dust with her back paws, her stiff, talon-like claws digging into the earth and flinging up large clots of dirt. She sped through cloud of dust she had formed and hit nothing, rather falling into a small chasm in the ground, making a small squeal of shock as she slammed into the end. She looked up, only a few feet underground and saw nothing but dust. "Crystal?" Brooke called as her Pokémon didn't emerge from the smoke. "Crystal!?" The dust was just beginning to settle when Brooke finally saw it, a wide hole. "Get out of there!"

The small eevee struggled as she tried to scale the cave's walls, only managing to cause more soil to tumble on top of her. She shook off the rocks and scooted back. A faint glow be began to emanate from her figure she leapt to the wall and projected herself up way, shakily landing on her feet on the outside land. A devious smirk shaped over Parker's supple lips, with Crystal out of the hole, the move could be completed.

Suddenly, Sparkie's body plowed up through the surface pushing Crystal up into the air and tattering her with the brought up dirt. She plummeted quickly, crashing painfully on the ground and skidding across the dirt.

"Get up! Shadow Ball!" Brooke commanded with an stern tone. Crystal stumbled weakly to her feet and opened her maw to form the dark glob within her jaws, concentrating immense energy in order to keep the ball stable. She flicked it in high speed in the electric hound's direction, hitting him directly in the stomach.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Shadow Ball"

Both Pokémon charged their powerful moves and launched them at each other, exploding on contact. The force sent both of the opposing battlers flying, Crystal to the ground and Sparkie into the painfully hard tree. Smoke flocked overhead, crowding the field with smog. The trainers uneasily waited until the smoke subsided, revealing two unconscious, filthy Pokémon. Each was covered in dirt and the remnants of the pollution cloud. They gasped, quickly sprinting to aid their injured companions.

Brooke darted inside and scuffled into the healing cabinet, grabbing a few full heals. She ambled out the door and blitzed to her the Eevee's side. She tossed a heal to Parker and gave the evolution Pokémon a spray of the blue mist. Her wounds healed rapidly, sparkling with light. After fully healing their friends, the two congratulated each other.

"Next time, I'll win." Brooke taunted, knowing she had to work through difficult training to hold that up.

"We'll see," the brunette responded, "That gets me thinking, what are you going to evolve Crystal into?" Both young trainers eyed the eevee with soft gazes.

"That's up to her, but don't you think it's a little early to evolve?"

"It's a matter of opinion, I'd say." Crystal yipped to break the awkward silence.

'I'm ready.' Crystal thought, communicating with Brooke through her uncanny telepathic ability.

'Hit me.'

'Okay, I'm considering Flareon, Vaporeon, and Glaceon. I don't want Sparkie to be able to beat me to a pulp, so that crosses Vaporeon off the list. What if Sparkie and I battle alongside each other? He would have trouble with ground types, and if I were a flareon, so would I. The only thing left is Glaceon... which is super effective against ground! Plus, glaceon has a super sleek, slim design, an added bonus.'

Brooke smiled, she was hoped Crystal would choose glaceon, hence the name she gave her. "And she's suddenly decided."

Parker, inferring they were speaking through telepathy, wasn't fazed by the mysteriousness. "What is it?" Parker said. Sparkie yipped in anticipation as he roused himself.

"Glaceon." Brooke sported a wide, yet supple grin. She wanted her to evolve into glaceon from the start, hence the name given.

"Ohh goody! Let's take her right NOW!" Parker raved, his eyes closed as he stomped.

"What's with the sudden rush? She's young, after all." Crystal sighed and narrowed her eyes in disapproval. Despite her puny size, never, ever did she want anyone calling her young anymore.

"But don't you want to be as strong as possible when we leave to collect badges?"

"Leave?" Brooke inquired, knowing that any second he was about to fire the question she had been waiting so long to hear.

Parker's jaw dropped, had he seriously forgotten?! Brooke gave a quizzical look, mixed with a tint of pain. He quickly regained his composure and smiled, feeling his cheek light up with a light, peachy shade. "I guess I forgot to ask you if you wanted to go on a Pokemon journey with me?" In the Pokémon world, this was practically asking a girl out. Brooke's eyes widened as she ran to hug Parker.

"Of course!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "When are we leaving?" Brooke asked, arms still locked and a smile still planted on her face.

"Whenever you want." The couple headed indoors, where their mothers conversed at the counter. Crystal and Sparkie were close behind them, not speaking much to each other.

"Sooooooooo, mom?" Brooke began, gulping. She waited for April, her mother, to acknowledge her before proceeding. "You know how you talked to me a few days ago about going on a Pokemon Journey?" April could feel the tension building, seeing a jubilant feeling in Parker's hazel orbs, she knew the next statement. "Parker and I have decided.. to go together." Both parents clapped in merriment.

"I'm 100% supportive," both teenager's mothers said in unison, glancing to one another as they finished.

"When are you going to head out?" April questioned, looking back to Brooke and Parker.

"As soon as possible, of course, I'll have to evolve Crystal first." Brooke giggled, swooping the brown creature into her arms.

"Evolve? Don't you think it's a bit early-?"

"Mom, I have to be extra strong if I'm going to beat the Champion!" April sighed in defeat.

"Dream on, Brookie-Bumpkin." Parker stifled a chuckle; he had always thought that Brooke's mom's nicknames were hilarious. "But what'll it be?"

"Glaceon!" The blonde cheered, hopping into the air with Crystal clinging to her chest in horror. April let another groan, her mouth half agape and eyes burning like the flames of an Arcanine.

"Couldn't you pick something a little CLOSER? You'd have to go straight through Mt. Cornet! You do know that the Ice Rock is practically on the other side of the region, right?!" The middle aged woman blared.

"That's why you'll be driving us, like now." April grimaced in infuriation.

"And what makes you think I'll agree so willingly to that?" She batted her eyes in disapproval of her child's statements. Meanwhile Parker glanced around the room, feeling awkward. Awkward was the perfect word to describe his situation.

"Do you want me to freeze and die of exhaustion?" Brooke grinned, knowing clearly that this fight was in her favor. Another sigh escaped her mother's red, glossy lips.

"Get in the car," She demanded, a stern voice echoing in her argumentative daughter's ears.

"I thought so. Hold on, let me put on some warmer clothes." The blonde protested, fumbling up the steps in a bouffalant fashion. Parker, taking the hint, headed to the door with the same reason and dashed to his own doorstep.

Brooke shut the door and slipped a beige-tan, oversized a hoodie over her teal sweater. The thick fabric completely engulfed her torso, including the cream stripe at the furthest point of the sweater. Next, she peeled off her short shorts and put on some skinny jeans. Lastly, she threw on some old, warn down boots. She briskly combed her silky hair before barreling back down the steps. Parker was just as quick to bundle up, waiting patiently on the couch with black gloves and hat in hand. He picked at the gray hoodie's sleeve with a smug, ready-to-go grin.

Brooke skipped to the box by the door and gently pulled off the top. She plowed through the expanse of hats, gloves, and scarves until she reached the bottom. The female whipped out a pair of white gloves and a hat and stuffed them in her sweatshirt pocket. By this time both mothers had changed and were back at the counter.

"Ready?" Alaynia (AH-LAY-NUH), Parker's mom, inquired.

"Yes." The trainers replied in sync. Crystal yipped as everyone exited the house. Brooke, Parker, Sparkie, and Crystal piled onto the backseat at settled quickly. Alaynia jumped to the passenger's chair as April started the blue vehicle.

"And we're off," April whispered bleakly, there was still a tinge of anger inside her heart; almost like the coals from an overnight fire. She pulled into the direction of the Icy Rock. There was a long ride ahead them, Brooke didn't mind, however, she was sitting right beside Parker. Hours passed as she snoozed, leaning on the brunette's shoulder my mistake. The car came to sluggish stop. Eventually, it struck April; they was stuck in the snow.

* * *

** Thank you for rereading or whatever reason you made your way here. It means so much to me! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Begin Anew

**An Eevee's Tail**

**Chapter 3: Begin Anew**

**POV: 3rd Omniscient **

* * *

"What's going on?" Brooke murmured as she wearily opened her drowsy eyes.

"We appear to be.. well.. stuck." April answered unhappily, a wide frown stretching over her lips. "You guys are going to have to walk the rest of the way. We aren't very far."

"Wasn't the whole reason you agreed to drive us was to keep us safe? It's dangerous out there!" Brooke scoffed, her irritated voice booming in everyone's ears.

"You're the one that suggested it." April muffled a smile, turning away from the backseat.

"Come on, Parker." This argument was clearly won. She frightfully forced the door open, releasing a strong, cold wind. The two slipped on their gloves and hats and took the first step into the blizzard. Crystal leapt out with ease, fading away as she landed. It surprised her that there could even be snow in the summer, even this far north. She sunk her delicate paws in the crystalized water, quivering as the cold suddenly rushed through her fur. The wind blasted by, carrying chunks of ice and snow along with it. Parker secured his hat and began trudging through the mess, the others in close behind.

Crystal padded through the snow, clenching her paws on the freezing substance. She looked to Sparkie briefly; he wasn't even breaking a sweat! Here she was, trying her best to keep up and on the brink of collapsing, and he was brushing it off like dust? How was it possible for him to find it so easy? After all, they did tie in their last battle, but could he really be that tough?

Her mind drifted into the details. She had shorter legs, smaller muscles, and a stubby neck. That had to be it. She wouldn't allow any other answer. Soon, everything would change. Her legs would be built for running through deep snow, and her neck wouldn't brush against it as she walked. He'd see in a matter of time, she'd prove her worth to him.

A small curdle of sweat trickled down Brooke's forehead and descended, almost looking to turn back time. Crystal watched in awe, she was having trouble, too! Her eyes widened as she examined the dropping fluid, boring into it with great interest. It seemed to sparkle in the heavy, foggy air, even with the passing flakes of snow. It morphed into a face, one like hers, almost a reflection. It mouthed words to her, but were too dim to manipulate what exactly what was spoken. She shuddered; now, she was seeing things? The exhausted evolution pokémon quietly scolded herself, even though it wasn't her fault.

Crystal began to receive an odd feeling, an aura, glowing in the back of her mind. It was like a white light, a guidance or guardian. It spoke to her as she shut her eyes in curiosity. It was like the droplet before, the face was etched into her brain. It was a pinkish feline creature. Its split tail flicked behind its slim quadruple body. A feminine emanation bounced off as the figure smiled softly.

'This way, my dear.' Its voice was angelic and sweet. She longed to hear the uncannily familiar voice again, but why was she even experiencing this? Who was this? Why did it seem as if she had heard before? Out of everyone it could have spoken to, why her?

Crystal responded to the mysterious outline obediently, pirouetting to the path the voice had directed without a word. Brooke called to to her, but she didn't reply, her mind was too focused to notice it.

An exasperated sigh escaped the blonde's supple lips, "I think Crystal's onto something," She breathed, pulling Parker after her. Sparkie clung near to his trainer's feet, knowing that this way he couldn't be separated. The blizzard's power increased, bringing more blinding snow upon the group, but that didn't stop Crystal's determination.

Crystal noticed the ghostly, white glitter forming in a particular spot in the snow, only visible through the brown creature's unevolved eyes. She pounced on the area and began to paw at it, digging rapidly through the snow. Buried in the harsh, winter-like circumstances, she found it, the Ice Rock. A jubilant smile crept over her face, an overwhelming emotion of happiness bubbling within her as she gazed at the glistening stone. The others arrived just before she placed her right paw on the shimmering, frozen ice. She looked to her trainer for consent and received a faint, happy nod.

She slowly picked up her paw with great precision and placed it on the somewhat transparent rock. It's freezing surface in contrast with her warm fur caused her to shiver. The meditative normal-type focused all her energy on the cold rock below her paw pad. Her ears lifted, and unnaturally rustled in the snowy air and she began to radiate a light blue, excruciatingly cold aurora. Brooke shielded her body and took a step back, the power too strong to bare. Crystal's body gleamed, the sky color engulfing her body and swirling inside her. Her furry, plush tail grew thinner and slightly longer. Upon her forehead, what seemed as a crystal crown grew. Coming from the crown, two long, tail-like strands materialized, flapping in the eerie wind. Her paws expanded as she took on new height, becoming much taller than her former body. The light vanished with a sparkle, coving her body with beauty. She had finally done it.. evolved.

Crystal, amazed by her new form, scampered in circles, easily gliding through the snow and feeling light as a fairy. It seemed as if she had limitless energy, running and yipping as loudly as her heart pleased. She opened her mouth to make a sound but instead, a freezing, ice-cold wind blew out. It was strong enough to blow away the snow in front of them. The lush, nourished grass blared through the bare spot in the snow

'Brooke I got this. I'm in my element at last, I can guide us back.' Crystal thought. Brooke smiled, agreeing, and explained aloud to Parker and Sparkie. She grabbed Parker's hand and firmly planted her other one on Crystal's flat tail. Sparkie moved toward the icy fox and smiled, signalling her to begin to dash. She knew Brooke was able to keep up with her as an Eevee, but not as a Glaceon. Knowing this, she didn't bolt as quickly as she could have.

Soon, the car came into her field of vision. An enormous sense of gratitude flooded to the couple, without their precious companion's navigation abilities, they would have never made it back this quickly. The blizzard's rage caked the atmosphere with think flurries of snow. Even though harsh, one couldn't help but notice its beauty.

Crystal, thinking fast, blew the wind from her maw like she had done after she evolved. The powerful, icy gust freed the tire's from the clutches of the snow. Parker flung the door open and became a luxray, leaping into the warmth quickly, but without care. The others jumped in just as fast, slamming the door unintentionally.

"Go, go, go!" Brooke screeched, viciously running her digits together in effort to supply kinetic energy to them. A sigh of relief left the blonde's chapped, blue lips; the cold had gotten the best of her.

April backed the car around and drove slowly to avoid tipping and escape the blizzard at the same time. The cold air was had sunk into the car and lingered, circulating in the enclosed space. Brooke scooted closer to Parker to keep warm. The ice-type blinked sharply, causing immense pain to pound in her head.

'I must be overusing telepathy...' She thought, pushing through the pain and opening a channel with April, ' Thank you for taking me here. I appreciate it greatly.'

'You deserve it, hun. Being as polite as you are, I'd do it all over again.' She never took her eyes off the snow filled road. Crystal chuckled to shriek off the pain and prepared a new channel for Sparkie and herself.

'It's been a good day' Crystal thought, smiling brightly. Sparkie jumped abruptly and soon settled down from realization.

'Right.' His solemn answer made no room for a continued conversation, yet Crystal persisted to start one.

'What more could I ask for? I've got friends that I'm about to journey with and I evolved.' Sparkie paused before registering her words.

'S-Say, do you have any interest in a love life?' The electric hound inquired, a glimpse of hope dwelling within.

'No, not at the moment. I'd think I'm too young,' She had never imagined to call herself young, 'Why?'

'O-Oh, just wondering..' His violet eyes drifted to their trainers. Only Brooke would be the one to fall asleep so quickly.

'Okay, then.' Not knowing what to say, she slipped to the floor and curled up on it's plush surface. Sparkie sighed and snuggled into the leather seat, washing into restless sleep.

The ride home took much longer to complete than the one there. Driving much slower and April half asleep, there was no question why. She parked the car in the driveway upon their arrival and whipped the door open. A warm gust of summer, midnight air whirled in as she disengaged the key and put it in park.

"Wake up, we're here." The brunette said softly. Everyone shifted awake wearily. Brooke yawned, eyes thinly glossed by accidental tears. They stretched as much as the space would allow before exiting the vehicle. Brooke checked the time on her Poketch, reading 11:28.

"We better get some sleep in our own beds." She suggested, "I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"I'll be ready." Parker smiled, "Bye," He said, waving.

"Bye."

(Morning)

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" the alarm clock was as loud as ever. Parker reached to silence it, reading 8:30. He dragged himself into the bathroom to shower. After he finished, he slipped a red tee shirt over his head and pulled on a pair of new jeans. The boy combed his light brown locks as he skipped to find his ruby red shoes. He tied them walked back to his room where Sparkie was. His messy, electrified pelt was obviously not groomed and wasn't going to be. He patted the yellow Pokémon's head.

"Let's go, boy."

Brooke was awoken by a lick in the face. Her oceanic eyes fluttered open to the sight of Crystal, who looked like she was ready. She smiled as she wiped her face and stammered to the bathroom. After several minutes she emerged wearing a turquoise tank top and some high cut shorts. She fondled with her stick straight, blonde hair as she ran down the staircase. She dropped it when she noticed her mother, letting its soft ends brush against her lower back.

"Morning." April hummed. "I made you breakfast." She scooped two pancakes from the pan onto the plate and reached for the bacon. The teenager licked her lips in anticipation, increasing her speed to reach it faster. She pounced to the bar stool and began to devour her food. "And don't think I forgot about you, Crystal." She smirked as she set the bowl of Pokemon Food on the floor. "Make sure you're careful out there. The real world can be a scary place."

"And you're implying I haven't been living in the real world all this time?" Brooke chuckled; she was smarted then her mother thought.

"Gee, that's not what I meant. Your dad will be out in a few minutes to say his last goodbye." She flipped a pancake and motioned to her room.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back home after I win the 3rd badge."

"Good, and don't be late! I won't stand for it if you miss any of the school year. You hear me?"

"Fine." She took the last bite of her breakfast as a tall, muscular man barreled through the door.

"D-Don't tell me I missed her!" He screeched, panting heavily.

"No, no, Alias. She's right here," April replied with a stern, unconcerned look. The door knocked and a brown eyed brunette boy stood on the other side of the glass door. Alias answered the door and swept Parker in.

"There's mah boy!" He leaned down to his ear, "If she comes home and I see one scratch on her body I'll be sure to-"

"Alias Tony Moore! Quit that!" He nodded slightly to his wife and obliged to her command. Parker, still in shock inched toward the counter.

"R-Ready?" It was the only word her could muster.

"Of course!" Crystal yipped in response and bolted to the door.

"Here, I even packed your bag full of things you'll be sure to find handy." The middled aged woman handed her the brown purse-like satchel.

"Thanks, mom!" Her father kissed her on the forehead and gave her a warm, comforting hug.

"Be careful, Brookster."

"Promise," She cooed, hugging her mother goodbye. Everyone walked to the front lawn. Parker hugged his dad, followed by his mom and said his goodbyes.

"Take care, Parker. I wrote a set of rules and put it in your pack. Look over them."

"Thanks, Mom. I will." The couple's parent waved as they disappeared at the horizon. There would be a long road ahead of them, but their journey had only begun.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! In the mean time, you can check out my other stories! Thanks again for everything!**


End file.
